


Clint Barton Doesn't Shoot Angels

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Two Agents In Love [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of a series of Fics that look at the romantic lives of Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. This story tells the beginning of Clint and Phil's relationship and also deals with a mission where Clint is feeling insecure about being an assassin, until Coulson makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton Doesn't Shoot Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Marvel, I just enjoy putting good looking men into sexy situations ;)
> 
> And a big thank you to my best friend Mel, for letting me steal her terrific first sentence and convincing me my smut was good :)

They look so peaceful when their sleeping. Almost angelic. I have to remind myself every time that what I’m staring at is not an angel but the devil; and that it's my job to shoot it down. I try not to think about the body sleeping next to them, what they'll think when they wake and find the corpse of their loved one. It wasn't my responsibility anyway; I didn't force them into a life of crime I only come in once they've gone too far; to protect innocent people at whatever cost. 

I didn't always want to be an assassin, it just kind of happened; I kept making wrong choice after wrong choice until it finally led to SHIELD. At first I didn't think anything of it; I guess I was just so angry at the world that I figured killing someone was putting them out of their misery. 

But that all changed the day I met him. He was amazing, brilliant, and loyal and one of the strongest men I've ever known. He didn't like me at first, told me I was too cocky and underestimated the bad guys. So I pretended not to like him, made sure every day that he knew he had no control over me and that I certainly didn't need anyone to 'handle' me; not in the way he was offering anyway. Behind every sarcastic remark or rolling of my eyes however I quickly began to fall in love him. But Phil Coulson was as straight as they came so I kept my distance and didn't let my imagination get too carried away; it hurt too much afterwards to go back to reality. 

That was until I was assigned to go to Russia and take out another assassin that had been causing SHIELD quite a bit of trouble. Long story short I couldn't kill her, I don't know what it was but something about her made me lower my bow. She tried to shoot to me when I asked her to come back with me so I left it for a couple of days and went off the grid so Coulson couldn't stop me. When I asked a second time from behind my bow pointing at her throat she was a little more receptive and was at least willing to hear me out. When she accepted my offer I knew there'd be hell to pay from Coulson but I never expected to see a flicker of jealousy in his eyes when I introduced him to Natasha. 

As SHIELD ran background checks and tested Natasha's skills, Coulson and I were left to discuss what happened on the mission. After several hours of uncomfortable silence he finally accused me of being in love with Natasha and my heart skipped a beat when his eyes shone green with jealousy. Feeling like I had the upper hand for the first time in our relationship I walked around the table and kissed him square on the lips; he immediately reciprocated. Since then we never looked back, at work were the utmost professionals but as soon as the mission ended I was dragged into the closest room and thoroughly fucked. 

The first time I spent the night at Phil's was about a year after we got together and it was then; with his arms curled around me and his head resting on the back of my neck that I realized how familiar this scene was. I started to wonder then if that made me a bad guy, I killed people like them and I didn't respect the law like them, what made me any different. Turning to face Phil I could feel my heart break at the thought of him waking and realizing I was dead, the tears that I had sworn never to let fall from his eyes, flowing freely down his cheeks. Closing my eyes I tried to dream away the bad thoughts but Phil’s tear stained face haunted my dreams. 

A few days later Natasha-who by then had been green lighted and assigned as my partner-and I went on our next mission. It was simple enough; a scumbag crime lord had taken out a shield agent working undercover and Fury sent us in to take him out. Natasha stood guard at the front door while I took position in the tree outside the master bedroom. As I lined my bow up to take the shot, the bedroom door opened and in toddled a little girl dressed in pink. Dropping my arm I stared in shock as the child climbed into bed with the man. In my ear piece I could hear Natasha asking me if I’d taking the shot yet, when I told her no she threatened to cut off various parts of my anatomy if I didn’t in the next 60 seconds. In between the Russian being yelled at me my thoughts turned back to Phil and how safe I had felt in his arms; how could I take that away from a little girl? Explaining to Natasha that I wasn’t going to take the shot until the girl had left the house, I took out my ear piece and waited for morning. 

The nanny didn’t pick the girl up until 10am and by that time the dirt bag was in a meeting; no doubt with other international criminals. Adjusting my position I waited for the doors to open to take the shot; I told Natasha to be ready to leave the minute I had taken the shot as his buddies would most likely scour the perimeter looking for us. Pulling my bow string back I released the second his foot was out the door. Jumping down from the tree I made my way to the safe house to meet up with Coulson and no doubt a very pissed Natasha.

Arriving at the Villa I braced myself for Natasha’s boot on my neck as soon as I entered but was surprised to see the only person waiting for me was Phil. Sitting at the dining table in his ever present suit; papers scattered all around him and an empty pizza box at the other end of the table. Dropping my eyes to the floor I suddenly felt self conscious; how I was I suppose to explain to Phil why I didn’t take the shot until the morning without sounding all sissy and weak. Putting me out of my misery he spoke first.

“Natasha told me what happened”

Swallowing the lump in my throat I kept my eyes on the beige carpet and answered “I couldn’t get a clear shot the kid messed it up, I just didn’t want to tell Natasha that; I’d never hear the end of it, you know.”

“Oh really? So then why did you have to wait for the child to leave grounds before shooting? Surely when she was out of the room you would have had ample space, even on your worst day”

Bawling my fists I tried not to let my anger show; I just needed Phil to stop pushing the issue. I shot the guy what more did he want? Neither of us wanted to sit in a circle and share feelings that’s why he was assigned me in the first place; why did he care so much all of a sudden? 

“Maybe that’s because you are as good as you claim to be and the child stopped you for another reason” Phil continued, stepping closer to me “It’s okay to have feelings Clint; it makes you human”

“Well maybe I don’t want to be human.” I bit back “I should have been stronger than that, it shouldn’t have affected me.”

“Clint. Being human is what makes you the best assassin at SHIELD. When you let that little girl go you stopped her going down the wrong path; you gave her a better life. You don’t just take lives Clint you give them back to people too.” Phil slowly stoked the back of his hand up and down my cheek as his soothing words washed over me.

“It’s all your fault anyway” I whispered “you gave me my life back.”

Leaning in Phil pressed his lips to mine and sweetly kissed my fears away. Smiling into the kiss I linked my hands behind his neck and pulled him flush against me, his arousal already straining against his navy slacks. 

“Someone’s eager” I teased, running my hands down his back.

“Someone kept me waiting” 

“Well I promise I’ll be worth the wait” I nipped Phil’s bottom lip and ground down against him causing a pleasurable moan.

Phil’s slid his hands down my chest and reached for my pants fastenings, slipping his hand inside my leather confines he grasped my fully erect cock and slowly began to stroke me. Dropping my head back and moaning, Phil latched onto my Addams apple and sucked. My breathing became laboured as I felt my stomach coil in pleasure. 

“So close so soon Agent Barton, maybe I shouldn’t have given you such a good stamina result on your performance review” Phil chuckled kissing up my neck and catching my mouth in a passionate kiss.

Any response of a snarky remark was futile as I was quite happily putty in his hands. Clutching the back of his head I pushed my tongue through the opening of his lips and was pleasantly rewarded when his tongue darted out to caress mine. His hand quickened its delicious movements on my cock and I could feel myself getting close. 

“Phil...”

“That’s it baby, let go for me” he soothed before pressing his lips up against my ear and growling “show me what I do to you.” 

I came with a cry and sagged into Phil’s embrace. Nuzzling my nose into his shoulder I hummed happily; these precious moments were my favourite. As Phil released my oversensitive cock I was suddenly aware of the bulge resting on my stomach.

“Seems I’m not the only one affected darling, why don’t you let me take care of that for you?”

“When we get back to our place, Natasha’s going to be back soon and I we need to discuss what happened today.”

“Our place?” I asked trying to sound casual; not wanting to get my hopes up.

“Only if you want it to be, I've been meaning to ask you for a while I guess I figured post orgasmic gaze was my best shot” Phil laughed stroking my back.  
“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot” I smiled. 

It was then, in Phil’s arms that I realised what I looked at every mission was an angel; it was the body sleeping next to my target and rather than shooting anything down I was releasing something beautiful from captivity.


End file.
